


All the World

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> All Cas wants is to feel like he can fly. All Dean wants is to keep the ground, firm beneath his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the World

**Author's Note:**

> written at: September 9, 2009.

All Cas wants is to feel like he can fly. All Dean wants is to keep the ground, firm, beneath his feet. But Dean owes Cas this, so when the angel asks he says: _okay, Cas, okay._  

 _Let’s ride the Ferris Wheel._  

Then they’re sitting in a box that shakes, rattling with every breath of air, every tiny movement and Dean’s trying not to panic. Trying not to pray, _God, get me down_ , but he does. 

He panics and he prays until Cas takes his hand. 

Then Dean thinks he owes Cas more than this. 

He owes him the world.


End file.
